Pénombre
by AngelStyles24
Summary: Quand Ichigo perd la bataille et que sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil, le quotidien de ses sœurs change du tout au tout. " Ichigo... Pourquoi es-tu partis Ichigo ? Grand-frère... On t'aime. " Et Yuzu Kurosaki ne sait plus quoi faire.
1. Prologue

Son bras droit prit un gros coup. Sa jambe gauche ne supporta plus les chocs et céda, emportant Ichigo dans la chute. Alors qu'il était à genoux sur une jambe, et que l'autre était tendue à côté, sa tête pivota de tout les côtés, vérifiant ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Tous les combats, tout le sang, toutes les vies qui se perdaient, la sienne avec. c'était ici, qu'il allait mourir avec les autres shinigamis, il n'y survivrait pas cette fois, et il le savait.

 _ _" Arrête de penser ça et bouge ton cul mon roi ! "__ Lui criait l'albinos du fond de son monde intérieur.

Mais cela ne servait à rien, Ichigo ne bougerait plus. Il savait qu'il condamnait Shiro et Zangetsu avec lui, mais ça de toute façon, qu'il meure maintenant ou dans trois minutes, cela reviendrait au même, à la même effroyable chose. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir plus, il baissa la tête. L'homme en face de lui, leva son arme, avant de l'abattre sur la tête de l'orangé. il mourrait sur le coup.

 ** **" NON ! "****

 ** **" M-merde. "****

 ** **" C'est pas vrai... "****

 ** **" Pas possible. "****

Des cris, des phrase, des exclamations, de tout fusaient sur les côtés. Rukia, Renji, Toshiro et Soi Fon. Et c'est à ce moment là, que le corps d'Ichigo retomba au sol, le sang coulait de partout et ses sourcils, n'étaient plus froncés.

 _ _" Quel idiot. J'ai un tel idiot comme majesté. Un vrai crétin ! J'AI UN CRÉTIN POUR ROI ! "__ Après cette phrase, on ne put plus rien entendre depuis le monde intérieur d'Ichigo. Il n'y avait absolument plus rien.

Le dernier espoir de victoire venait de s'éteindre.


	2. Chapitre 1

Karakura était calme en cette journée de printemps, les fleurs de cerisiers bourgeonnaient sur les arbres de manière resplendissante. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ébène se promenait dans les rues, en direction d'un terrain de foot. C'était son sport préféré, le foot. Et au moins avec cela, elle pouvait se défouler. Le ballon, enfermé dans un filet, rebondissait légèrement sur son dos pendant qu'elle marchait, c'était la seule chose qui la maintenait réellement éveillée. Jamais, elle n'affichait cette tête en allant jouer, elle était toujours heureuse. Mais depuis quelques mois, personne ne sait pourquoi, mais elle ne souriait même plus lors d'une victoire de son équipe. Il est vrai que déjà avant, elle ne souriait pas beaucoup, mais cette fois, c'était comme si elle avait réellement arrêté de sourire. Complètement.

Une fois arrivée, elle ne vit personne sur le terrain, ses amis étaient en retard. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un petit banc pas très loin et déposa son ballon à ses pieds. Elle n'avait maintenant plus qu'à le fixer. Depuis ces quelques mois, elle était devenue ce qui ressemble le plus à un fantôme. Ironique quand on se rend compte que des âmes lui tournaient toujours autour. Mais aucun bruit au dehors n'arrivait à capter son attention. Il arrivait parfois qu'elle regarde un match de foot à la télévision, mais bien sûr, sans vraiment le regarder. Elle se contentait de fixer l'écran en attendant que la partie se termine enfin. Elle n'entendait plus les sons, elle ne voyait même pas la chose qu'elle fixait, cet à dire l'écran, tout ce qu'elle faisait ou même pouvais faire, c'était fixer et réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas eut la force de pleurer ce jour-là, et elle n'en avait toujours pas la force. Cependant, en ce moment, elle fixait son ballon, mais rien ne lui traversait l'esprit. Comme si elle était une coquille vide.

Ses amis arrivèrent quelques minutes après, et tous remarquèrent tout suite l'état de leur amie. Celle qui comptait tant pour eux. Ils s'approchèrent alors d'elle. Le premier déposa sa main sur son épaule. Le deuxième fit trait pour trait la même chose. Le troisième fit exactement pareil à la différence qu'étant donné que Karin n'avait, et n'a toujours, que deux épaules, il déposa sa main sur son avant bras. Le dernier eut la lourde tâche d'essayer de la sortir de sa rêverie. S'il y en avait une. Il commença d'abord par la secouer gentiment, puis plus fort, plus rapidement. Rien y faisait.

 **" Karin ? "** Aucune réaction, aucun mouvement de cil, rien.

Puis ils essayèrent de lui crier dessus, du moins, lui crier son prénom. Toujours rien. Ils ont essayé de crier pendant encore dix minutes. Quand ils ont décidés qu'elle avait sûrement besoin de se retrouver seule malgré tout. ils ont donc joué leur match sans elle. Non sans lui lancer des coups d'œil toutes les trois minutes. Et durant la pause, ils étaient même allés s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Trois heures plus tard, alors que tous les amis de Karin étaient partis depuis un certain temps, Karin, elle, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle était comme hypnotisée, comme si une force la faisait rester en place.

 **" Karin. "** Elle ne répondit rien.

 **" Oi, Karin ! "** Toujours rien. Son aura froide arriva jusqu'aux sens endormis de Karin et elle sut directement qui était en face d'elle, mais elle choisit de ne rien répondre. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses, elle était "de retour".

 **" Je sais que tu m'entends, réponds moi. "** Un courant d'air filtra à travers ses cheveux blancs et finit sur le visage de la jeune fille encore assise sur le fameux banc, les yeux fixant toujours son ballon de foot à ses pieds.

 **" Je n'ai pas le temps, Toshiro. "** Le concerné écarquilla les yeux. Il venait la voir chaque semaine, et pour la première fois depuis sept longues semaines, il entendit sa voix. Enfin.

 **" Woaw, je ne t'ai plus entendue parler depuis sept semaines, ça me fait presque bizarre. "** Il posa sa main sur la frêle épaule de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs corbeau. **" Tu as la voix grave, très grave. "** Il assit à côté d'elle. **" Comment vas-tu ? "** Depuis l'incident, Toshiro était devenu plus gentil avec Karin. Non. Plutôt... Moins froid. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, ça se voyait. Elle ne répondit pas à la dernière question, il savait très bien comme elle allait. Il venait souvent la voir, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout. **" Viens. "** Il se leva et lui tendit la main, main qu'elle prit pour pouvoir se relever. **" Je ne te laisserais pas continuer comme ça. Même Momo s'inquiète pour toi. "** Elle ne répondit pas, encore une fois. Elle ramassa son ballon, toujours prisonnier du filet et commença à marcher aux côtés de Toshiro. Celui-ci lui jetait plusieurs regards de temps en temps. Et là, il remarqua tout. Elle était blanche comme un linge. ELLE était aussi devenue tellement maigre qu'on pourrait presque voir à travers elle. C'était décidé. Il allait lui remonter le moral à n'importe quel prit. Et d'ailleurs, la prochaine fois, il viendrait avec Momo et Rangiku. Entre fille, on peut se faire confiance. Non ?

 **" Yuzu ! Comment vas-tu ? "** La jeune fille sursauta de peur alors que l'intrus débarquait chez elle en criant son nom. Les yeux encore effrayé, elle se retourna de nouveau vers la plat qu'elle cuisinait, elle avait encore peur.

 **" C... çaa..va. "** Dit-elle encore peureuse.

Ces derniers temps, elle avait peur de tout de n'importe quel bruit, n'importe quel son, ou même mouvement. Contrairement à sa sœur, elle n'était jamais "dans le vide". Yuzu essayait de sourire tout le temps, à n'importe quoi, le plus possible. Elle disait que son sourire masquait ce qu'elle était et ressentait. Mais c'est deux semaines plus tard, que tout à dérapé. Sa tristesse s'est vite transformée en peur, une peur bien plus grande que quiconque ne pouvait supporter. Elle avait peur d'absolument tout, même de son propre sabre. De son propre zanpakuto. Une fois incarné, celui-ci ressemblait à une petite fille, juste un peu plus petite que Yuzu. Mais la jumelle Kurosaki aux cheveux plus clairs, avait littéralement peur d'elle. Yuzu avait même parfois peur d'elle-même. Mais elle continuait malgré tout d'espérer, ils espéraient tous car après tout, il était toujours là.

Ururu s'approcha alors le plus doucement possible de son amie, qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Elle sentit quelque chose couler sur son épaule et elle ne fut pas longue à comprendre, Yuzu pleurait. Elle pleurait encore. Après tout, il lui manquait tellement que s'en était insoutenable. Elles allèrent toutes deux s'asseoir sur le canapé. Alors que Yuzu fixait désespérément le sol, Ururu alla faire une tasse de chocolat chaud. Elle savait que son amie adorait ça.

L'heure suivant ce passa de cette manière, dans un silence de mort. C'est ironique. Puis l'heure d'après, quelques brides de conversations apparaissaient de temps à autre par dessus le bruit de la télévision. Au début de la troisième heure, les conversations avaient repris et Yuzu avait même enfin pu rire. Avant, elle riait souvent avec sa sœur, mais depuis que Karin ne parlait plus, il n'y avait plus de fou rire comme avant. Au terme de cette troisième heure, Ururu du partir. Jinta allait rentrer et elle devait veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtises étant donné qu'Urahara avait beaucoup, voir énormément de travail ces temps-ci.

 **" J'te fais confiance. Portes-toi bien et ne fais pas de bêtises s'il te plait. Je reviens te voir demain et Karin devrait bientôt revenir, étant donné qu'elle est partie il y a un certain temps déjà. Donc tu ne seras pas toute seule bien longtemps et puis bon... Tu n'es pas vraiment toute seule non plus... Ton père est à la clinique et puis aussi non tu peux toujours aller le voir lui aussi. "** Dit Ururu une fois dehors, au du moins sur le pas de la porte, mais à l'extérieur.

 **" C'est vrai, mais je ne me vois pas déranger papa pour si peu. Et puis, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas capable d'aller le voir, je ne suis possible de ça. "** Répondit la plus petite des deux, du moins en taille. Yuzu faisait 1 mètre 37 pour 31 kilos alors qu'Ururu faisait 1 mètre 41 pour 32 kilos. Pourquoi le préciser ? Parce c'était un prétexte d'Ururu pour taquiner sa meilleure amie.

 **" Pour si peu ? Ce n'est pas peu Yuzu ! " Commença celle aux cheveux noirs, le ton de sa voix plus élevé que tout à l'heure. " Si tu as peur, tu dois y aller. Il te l'a dit lui même. Il est aussi là pour toi, c'est ton père et il t'aime comme tu es - "** Elle fut coupée.

 **" Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Qu'il m'aime comme je suis ? "** Demanda-t-elle, innocente. Elle essayait de faire innocente.

 **" Parce que je sais à quoi tu pense, et ce n'est pas vrai, complètement faut. Tu ne lui fais pas honte. " Commença-t-elle. " Et puis, je sais que tu n'en es pas encore capable. Mais tu arrives bien à changer ses bandages et tout ça. Non ? "** Elle finit son mini discours par une légère interrogation.

 **" Oui, mais je ne suis pas encore capable de regarder plus haut que ses épaules, et rien qu'en entrant dans la pièce, je suis mal, vraiment mal. "** Ururu sourit tristement.

 **" Je sais... Je sais. "** Elle prit Yuzu dans ses bras. **"Allez.. A plus tard. "** Elle s'éloigna de son amie et marcha dans l'allée jusqu'à la petite barrière et ouvrit celle-ci et fit signe à la Kurosaki avant de définitivement sortir de la propriété et de s'en aller.

Trente minutes plus tard, le tonnerre éclata et Yuzu poussa un cri avant de tomber au sol. Elle était terrorisée et pleurait, roulée en boule au milieu de la pièce.

Karin et Toshiro étaient quelques rues plus loin de la maison quand le tonnerre éclata et que la pluie commença à tomber. La jeune fille releva la tête d'un seul coup.

 **" YUZU ! "** Hurla-t-elle avant de commencer à courir comme une folle dans la rue. Même les gens qui habitaient dans la rue n'allaient pas aussi rapidement, bien qu'ils se pressaient.

 **" Karin ! "** Toshiro cria avant de suivre la plus jeune.

Ils courraient dans la rue et quand ils furent arriver à la demeure Kurosaki, Karin ouvrit la porte à la volée et la fit claquer au mur.

 **" YUZU ! "** Hurla-t-elle encore une fois, bien qu'elle ait crier encore plus fort.

Elle trouve sa sœur à terre, roulée en boule. Celle-ci pleurait et le père de famille était à ses côtés en essayant de la calmer. Elle accourut vers elle alors que Toshiro arrivait derrière et fermait le porte.

Les deux sœurs se sont assises dans le canapé. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, qu'ils mangèrent enfin. Bien qu'aucune des soeurs n'aient énormément mangé, Toshiro, lui, avait apparemment assez faim après le voyage entre la Soul Society et le monde des humains. Mais l'orage durant la nuit entière et ce ne fut que le lendemain matin, où enfin, Yuzu s'est calmée avant de s'endormir dans les bras de sa sœur, elles auront dormi ensemble finalement.


	3. Chapitre 2

La semaine suivante, les deux sœurs étaient l'une à côté de l'autre dans le canapé. Elles fixaient toute deux l'écran de télévision. La peur de le regard d'une et tout simplement rien dans le regard de l'autre. Un gros bruit se fit entendre depuis le haut de toit, deux étages plus haut. Et Yuzu poussa un petit cri.

 **" T'en fais pas, n'aie pas peur. C'est juste des idiots. "** Dit Karin à sa jumelle sans pour autant lever les yeux ou tout simplement les déplacer de l'écran.

En une semaine, la situation ne s'était pas améliorée. La seule différence était qu'une fois par semaine maintenant, Karin ouvrait la bouche pour parler, avant de la refermer pour de bon le reste de la semaine. Les semaines devenaient de plus en plus longues pour les deux sœurs qui avaient de plus en plus de mal à supporter le poids qui pesait sur les épaules. C'était tout simplement horrible.

Des bruits de pas se sont fait entendre sur le parquet à l'étage, puis dans l'escalier et finalement, ces même pas ont déambulés dans le salon.

 **" Bonjour la compagnie ! "** Dit une Rangiku ravie, les étoiles dans les yeux, qu'elle fut la seule à avoir. Elle était bien contente de revenir dans le monde des humains. Elle ne reçu aucune réponse. Karin venait de prononcer sa phrase de la semaine et Yuzu avait les yeux fixés au mur, droit devant elle. Elle avait peur.

Après que tous eut finis de débarquer à l'improviste, ils étaient au nombre de cinq dans la pièce. Momo, Rangiku, Yuzu, Karin et Toshiro.

 **" L-les filles ? "** Appela Momo, inquiète. Elle marcha vers la canapé, elle le contourna ensuite pour se retrouver en face des deux sœurs. Aucune réaction. Rien. **" Karin ? "** La jumelle aux cheveux noir ne fit rien **. " Yuzu ? "** Celle-ci leva la tête, la peur planant encore au fond de ses yeux. **" Non... "** Murmura Momo, c'était encore pire que la dernière fois, ça avait empiré, avant Yuzu n'avait pas peur d'elle. Rangiku répéta les même gestes, elle eut les même résultats. Une heure entière se passa comme cela, Toshiro, Rangiku et Momo échangeaient souvent des regards, mais sans jamais ouvrir la bouche.

 **" Comme va Rukia ? "** Une petite voix frêle s'éleva dans l'air. La sœur aux cheveux clairs posait toujours la même question, et elle recevait toujours la même réponse.

 **" Elle va bien. "** Dit Momo, elle était assise en face de Yuzu. Avec un léger et doux sourire sur les lèvres, elle prit les mains de Yuzu dans les siennes, et la Kurosaki leva timidement les yeux vers son amie de la Soul Society. Mais Yuzu n'était pas non plus dupe.

 **" Je ne suis pas bête.. "** Commença-t-elle. Elle avait marqué une légère pause, essayant de bien choisir ses mots. **" Je sais qu'elle ne veut plus revenir maintenant à cause de cela. Et ce que je veux savoir, ce n'est pas le baratin qu'elle vous a demandés de dire, je veux vraiment savoir si elle va bien ou non. "** Ils soupirèrent tous, à l'exception de Karin, celle-ci avait toujours les yeux baissés vers le sol, mais elle écoutait tout et elle aussi, elle voulait savoir. Momo et Toshiro échangèrent un regard.

 **" Elle va pas bien. "** Lâcha Rangiku.

 **" Rangiku ! "**

 **" Matsumoto ! "**

 **" Merci... Rangiku... "** Murmura Yuzu, de la gratitude au fond des yeux. **" Dit lui... Qu'on l'aime beaucoup. "** Termina Yuzu.

 **" C'est noté ! "** Rangiku afficha un visage joyeux en levant son index en l'air.

Yuzu acquiesça un petit sourire avant de tourner la tête vers Karin, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

 **" Karin ? "** La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se décida enfin à lever la tête pour ensuite la tourner vers sa sœur, qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur. Ses yeux vitreux ont vite rencontrés ceux de sa sœur alors qu'elle se levait pour marcher vers la cuisine. Karin ne répondit pas à Yuzu et est juste allé chercher une pomme. Sa queue de cheval se balançait légèrement alors qu'elle marchait vers son ballon de foot, c'était l'heure de son entrainement et elle ne comptait pas laisser sa Yuzu seule avec les trois autres. Ensuite, elle a trottiné vers la plus grande, au niveau taille, avant de s'arrêter devant elle et de lui tendre la main. Yuzu l'accepta timidement et finit par se lever. A deux, elles se dirigèrent vers la porte. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, elles ont lancés un regard vers les trois personnages restantes dans le salon, leurs demandant silencieusement s'ils comptait venir avec les deux Kurosaki ou pas.

 **" Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'y vais ! "** S'exclama Rangiku tout en se relevant rapidement et avec gaieté comme d'habitude.

 **" Moi aussi. "** Sourit Momo. Toshiro les suivit sans un mot.

Ils sortirent de la maison et empruntèrent l'allée jusqu'au petit portail les séparant de la route. Ils commencèrent à se promener dans la rue, les deux sœurs devant et les trois shinigamis derrière quand un vélo passa sur le trottoir, juste à côté de Yuzu. Celle-ci hurla de peur et sursauta avant de tomber au sol. Karin l'aida à se relever, sans un mot, sans la réconforter. Rangiku se rendit compte à ce moment là que la situation était bien pire que ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne se rendit compte de ce qui se tramait qu'à ce moment là. Elle eut presque pitié des jumelles en s'en rendant compte. Elle qui était toujours joyeuse, elle se rendait compte maintenant qu'il y avait bien pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Cet incident... Il avait rendu les sœurs fragiles et il les avait changé du tout au tout, sans même leurs laisser une seule chance. Mais ils finirent par enfin arriver sur le terrain de foot, à leur risque et périls. Une bande de "grands collégiens" occupait le terrain alors que c'était normalement leur du groupe de Karin. Celle-ci, mécontente malgré que rien ne se voit sur son visage, toujours impassible, se dirigea vers le leader. Elle lui tapota l'épaule pour le faire se retourner.

 **" Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut la petite ? Je suis désolé, mais je suis trop vieux pour toi. "** Ria-t-il, ses amis le suivirent dans son rire. Karin lui lança un regard noir, ce regard qui ne laisse absolument personne indifférent. Les ados reculèrent légèrement, sans pour autant avouer que la plus petite leur faisait froid dans le dos, voir même peur. Momo avait les yeux écarquiller devant "tant de violence" d'après elle, Rangiku affichait une mine un peu paresseuse et Toshiro... Toshiro restait fidèle à lui-même, et affichait un air neutre mais presque blasé.

 _" Karin en changera jamais à ce niveau là. "_ Pensa-t-il. **" Ce qui n'est pas mal non plus. "** Murmura-t-il, la tête baissée vers le sol et un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

 **" De quoi capiiitaaiine ? "** L'interpella Rangiku. Elle se pencha un peu vers l'avant pour pouvoir être au même niveau que Toshiro. Elle se trouvait à sa gauche mais la seule qui lui prêta attention est Momo, encore à gauche, mais cette fois, de Rangiku. " Vous pensiez à une jeune fille ? " Dit-elle de manière taquine.

 **" MATSUMOTO ! C'est non ! "** Commença-t-il. Il marqua une légère pause avant de reprendre. **" En plus, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment n'y l'endroit pour penser ça ! Ce n'est pas de rigolade, nous sommes ici pour quelque chose de grave alors un peu de sérieux de temps en temps s'il te plait ! "** Déclara-t-il. Suite à cela, on pouvait entendre les mouches voler, et Rangiku, avait la bouche grande ouverte.

 **" H-Hai** _( je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir écrit correctement, donc si c'est faux, corrigez moi... :) )_ **! "** Répondit une Rangiku soudainement... changée. Elle prit une moue qui devait sûrement passer pour sérieuse, mais au final, c'était plutôt mignon, et n'avait pas porté ses fruits.

Momo ne dit pas un mot, préférant rejoindre les deux Kurosaki devant, ces deux-ci, justement, c'étaient retournées vers les capitaines et vice-capitaines de la dixième division.

 **" Karin ! "** La jeune fille se retourna de nouveau vers le terrain où ses amis venaient d'arriver. Elle offrit un hochement de tête à sa sœur avant de se diriger vers le gazon.

Quelques gradins se trouvaient non loin de là et Yuzu s'y dirigea. Elle s'assit et regarda Karin s'entraîner. Momo la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, sur un des banc des gradins.

 **" Yuzu ? "** La Kurosaki sursauta.

 **" Oui ? "** Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

 **" Je sais que tu n'es pas bien avec ça et que c'est difficile, mais peux-tu juste me dire, sans le décrire si tu veux, ce qui te met dans cet état ? "** Momo était très délicate, elle posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille aux cheveux clairs. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ne lui réponde mais elle eut bel et bien une réponse.

 **" I... Grand-frère... Grand-frère est mort. Et pour de bon cette fois. "** Momo écarquilla les yeux, elle en pouvait y croire. Elle savait que la Soul Society n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Même s'il est vrai que son capitaine, Shinji Hirako, n'avait plus non plus de nouvelles et quand il en avait demandé à Hiyori et Lisa, celles-ci ne lui avaient rien rapportées. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

 **" Tu te demandes comment n'est-ce pas ? "** Une voix l'interrompit dans ses pensées, devenant profonde. Momo se retourna vers Yuzu qui souriait tristement. **" J'aimerai t'éclairer, mais je ne le peux point, tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est Rukia qui l'a ramené et soignée à l'aide d'un garçon appelé Hanataro, il disait venir de la quatrième division. "** Termina-t-elle.

 **" Je vois, la quatrième division... C'est la division qui s'occupe de soigner les blessés. "** L'éclaira Momo. **" Yuzu ? "**

 **" O-Oui ? "** Elle commençait à avoir la voix tremblante, comme quand elle pleurait.

 **" Je te remercie. "** Yuzu tourna la tête vers Momo avec un regard d'espoir. **" Cela a du être difficile de me raconter cela, alors merci. Tu sais... Tu as peut-être changée ces derniers temps, mais je te trouve toujours très courageuse. "** Sourit Momo.

 **" Salut les gens ! "** Rangiku débarqua à l'improviste derrière Yuzu et Momo. La jeune Kurosaki poussa un cri et tomba au sol, en boule, sous les gradins. **" Oh ! Yuzu pardon ! "** Rangiku retourna vers lui et la releva en s'excusant.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Toshiro Hitsugaya regardait le petit groupe jouer au foot. Cela faisait bien longtemps que lui non plus n'avait pas joué, son travail de capitaine ne lui permettait point. Il avait déjà du "se battre", en dialoguant, pour avoir le permission de s'en aller sur terre. Le commandent lui avait alors donné une mission qui allait durer trois jours. Toshiro, les coudes sur la rambarde, soupira avant de se relever, se positionnant bien droit. Il prit une bouteille d'eau posée le banc derrière lui avant de descendre les escaliers. Une fois sur le rebord du terrain, il fixa le gazon vers quelques secondes avant de marcher doucement sur celui-ci, un pas après l'autre. Comme s'il avait peur que tout ça ne soit qu'une rêve et que tout disparaisse d'un instant à l'autre. Il releva la tête et regarda Karin au loin, celle vers qui il se dirigeait. Ses amis lui tournaient autour en la félicitant pour ses goals. Il arriva bien vite devant elle.

 **" Tiens. "** Dit-il en lui tendant la bouteille d'eau. Elle hocha la tête en guise de remerciement avant de prendre une gorgée, un petit sourire difficilement dissimulable sur les lèvres. **" Est-ce que ça te dérange, si je joue un peu avec vous ? "** Karin faillit recracher l'eau qu'elle avait en bouche. Elle releva la tête vers le capitaine de la dixième division et lui fit un sourire énorme. Elle ferma les yeux, le sourire toujours présent sur les lèvres, et elle haussa les épaules. Toshiro lui sourit à son tour quand elle ré-ouvrit les yeux. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le reste du groupe.

Les joueurs se placèrent à leurs places ayant été attribué plutôt, Toshiro à gauche de Karin, deux ou trois mètres plus loin. L'arbitre leur lança le ballon et Karin le réceptionna rapidement. Elle commença à courir pour aller marquer dans le camp ennemi. Toshiro la rattrapa vite et courut à côté de la Kurosaki. Cependant, l'équipe adverse ne semblait pas si bon joueur que ça. L'un d'eux arriva vite à droite de Karin et lui fit un croche-pied assez discret. Karin tomba à la renverse et roula sur elle-même pendant quelques secondes avant de finir sa course au milieu du terrain, un genoux en sang.

 **" Karin, ça va ? "** Lui demanda un Toshiro avec un brin d'inquiétude au fond des yeux. Elle ré-ouvrit les siens et hocha la tête. Elle se releva et alla s'asseoir sur les gradins, ne pouvant plus jouer. Pas une larme au coin de l'œil, rien, pas un rictus de douleur, elle l'avait bien impressionné. Toshiro la regarda encore quelques secondes de loin avant de décider de ne pas la laisser seule. Toshiro se retourna vers le garçon qui avait bousculé Karin, un air pas très ravi sur le visage. La garçon en question sourit à Toshiro de manière arrogante. Mais son sourire disparu bien vite quand il vit le regard noir et brûlant que lui envoyait le, encore à ce jour, capitaine de la dixième division. Il finit ensuite tout de même par rejoindre Karin en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le banc. Il entreprit ensuite de soigner son genoux alors qu'elle regardait le match de foot. Il lui essaya le sang, nettoya sa peau du sang séché qu'il restait encore, et une fois que le sang ait fini de couler, il lui fit un bandage parfait.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté des gradins, les trois autres jeunes filles avaient enfin fini par réussir à construire une vraie conversation.

 **" Bon, je vais chercher de nouveau à boire. "** Annonça Momo en se levant.

 **" Il me manque du saké. "** Dit Rangiku, toujours assise, en levant son verre en l'air. **" Je vais venir avec toi. Comme t'es petite, ils pensent que t'es pas majeur donc j'suis obligé là. Et si j'y toute seule, j'aurais pas assez de mains que pour tenir tous les verres. "** Termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Momo soupira, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Rangiku se leva pour rejoindre Momo et ensemble, elles partirent à la buvette du coin de la rue. En repartant, elles ont donc laissés Yuzu toute seule, celle-ci eut justement le temps de replonger dans ses pensées.

 **" Ichi... "** Commença-t-elle, des larmes aux coins des yeux, prêtent à tomber. Une première coula, de son oeil, le long de sa joue, jusqu'à sa bouche. Une autre refit le même trajet mais en passant par le nez et finissant sur son menton, pour ensuite finalement tomber sur sa petite robe rose bonbon. **" Ichigo... Pourquoi es-tu partis Ichigo ? Grand-frère... On t'aime tu sais... "** Murmura-t-elle, les larmes coulant de plus en plus de ses yeux. Yuzu finit par se lever elle aussi, elle hésita quelques instants puis se dit que ce n'était pas trop grave. Elle aurait d'autres occasions de venir voir Karin dans un de ses match de foot, et puis de toute façon, sa sœur était obligée de rester sur le banc. Elle essaya une partie de ses larmes d'un revers de main avant de partir en courant vers la clinique.

(...)

Se promenant dans les rues de la Soul Society, la jeune femme se rendait à sa division en passant par quelques détours pour prendre plus temps à y arriver. Son capitaine, la capitaine Ukitake lui avait dit de se changer les idées histoires de quelques heures. Mais après déjà deux heures, elle ne trouvait plus rien à faire. Elle passa devant sa grande maison et faillit y entrer, avant de se rappeler que son grand-frère était sûrement à sa division, dans son bureau, entrain de travailler Il n'y avait donc rien à faire dans leur grande demeure. A part, peut-être, dessiner des Chappy's, mais là encore, elle pouvait le faire à sa division. C'est donc en soupirant que Rukia Kuchiki, vice-capitaine de la treizième division retourna à son poste. Elle s'arrêta cependant, en arrivant devant un miroir, ses cernes sous les yeux s'étaient encore agrandis, sa peau paraissait veille et presque usée, l'entièreté de son visage démontrait son inquiétude et son manque de sommeil. Il est vrai qu'elle ne dormait presque plus, presque jamais. Elle avait même réussi à faire inquiéter son frère. En pensant aux frères et sœurs, elle se demanda pendant une seconde comment allaient Karin et Yuzu, elles devaient être en piteuse état. Elle préféra donc secouer la tête pour ne plus y penser et ne pas s'en vouloir de les avoir laissées seules et sans explications sur la situation. Elle s'en voudrait toujours pour cela. Elle frotta sa tête à l'aide de ses mains et se força à ne plus regarder le miroir. Son reflet lui faisait même peur à elle-même, une peur bleue. Elle s'en détourna et continua à marcher, le dos droit, la tête haute, digne de son clan. Au loin, Renji la vit passer, mais n'eut pas le temps de l'intercepter. Son amie l'inquiétait et lui faisait presque peur depuis les événements marquant qu'ils ont eut à encaisser d'un seul coup. Il abandonné alors d'aller la retrouver pour finalement continuer à parler avec Kira et Hisagi. Il irait la voir plus tard, il se l'es promis. En entrant dans la division d'un capitaine des plus cléments, Rukia se fit directement aborder par Kiyone et Sentaro, ceux-ci encore entrain de se disputer, puis amener devant le bureau de leur capitaine bien aimé. Et même si la tristesse n'était pas partie de sur son visage, elle ne pouvait se défiler ou même verser une seule larme.

 **" Capitaine ? Rukia est de retour ici ! "** Parla Kiyone derrière la porte fermée, agenouiller au sol avec Rukia et son cher Sentaro.

 **" Mais ... C'était à moi de lui dire ! "** Râla le deuxième des lieutenants. **" CAPITAINE ! RUKIA EST ICI AVEC NOUS, ELLE ATTEND POUR ENTRER ! "** Cria-t-il.

Kiyone Kotetsu le réprimanda et ils partirent encore dans une dispute incontrôlable. Pendant ce temps, Rukia, qui se tenait à leur droite sans même qu'ils ne la remarquent, eut le temps de voir s'ouvrir la porte du bureau de son capitaine. Celui-ci passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement en lui souriant gentiment.

 **" Tiens.. Déjà de retour Rukia ? "** Commença-t-il de sa voix douce et fébrile. **" Viens, entre. "** Et c'est qu'elle fit, elle entra dans le bureau de son capitaine, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle l'aida à se rasseoir et commença à parler avec cet homme, qui avait, lui aussi, comme Ichigo, le pouvoir de la détendre et de la faire sourire ou rire, dans n'importe quelle situation, aussi désastreuse soit elle.

(...)  
Renji Abarai, vice-capitaine de la sixième division sortait, lui aussi, enfin de ses quartiers. Il marchait dans les rues du Seireitei en direction de son bureau de travail. Un de ses cheveux rouges lui est retombé devant les yeux et il la balaya en soufflant. Pas très efficace puisque qu'elle revenait à chaque fois. Il essaya de la coincée dans sa queue de cheval mais rien n'y faisait, elle retombait à chaque fois. Il abandonna donc en arrivant à la division.

 ** **" Bonjour vice-capitaine Abarai ! "**** Dit joyeusement un des soldats.

 ** **" Salut ! "**** Renji leur répondit vaguement avant de s'en aller.

Il arriva devant le bureau de son capitaine et leva la main vers la porte, non sans incertitude. Il souffla pour s'encourager avant de frapper du dos de la main le bois brun chocolat qui constituait l'entrée.

 **" Entre, Renji. "** Une voix retentit et Renji soupira avant d'enter.

 **" Bonjour capitaine. "** Lança Renji, un peu plus nonchalamment que quand il était rentré.

 **" Tu tombes bien, apportes ça au capitaine Kyoraku. "** Ordonna Byakuya Kuchiki, capitaine de la sixième division, et donc bien sûr, le cher capitaine de l'ananas rouge.

Renji hocha la tête et prit les papiers que son capitaine lui remettait en main propre. Il annonça sa sortie avant de s'en aller. Une fois dans le couloir, il fixait les papiers de ses yeux bruns.

 _" Même pas un bonjour... "_ Souffla-t-il.

Il ressorti alors dans les rues du Seireitei en direction de la huitième division. Il s'arrêta un peu en rencontrant Kira et Hisagi sur le chemin. Il a discuté avec eux quelques minutes avant de voir passer Rukia a proximité, elle avait l'air toujours aussi mal qu'avant, les poches sous ses yeux avaient même augmentés, elle dormait de moins en moins et s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle était aussi triste, d'après ce qu'on pouvait voir sur son visage. Il s'est approché d'elle mais en voyant qu'elle filait à une vitesse importante, il abandonna avant de retourner vers ses deux amis. Par la suite, il continua son chemin vers la huitième division où il y déposa le dossier à Nanao, la vice-capitaine de la huitième division.

 **" Le capitaine Kyoraku s'est absenté. "** Lui avait-elle sorti comme excuse.

La première chose qui était alors passé par la tête de l'ananas était qu'il s'était sûrement absenté pour aller boire avec Rangiku. Il s'est alors décidé à aller à la dixième division pour voir si son hypothèse était réelle. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire... Une fois arrivé là-bas, il apprit que le capitaine Hitsugaya, la vice-capitaine Matsumoto et la vice-capitaine Hinamori étaient tout les trois partis dans le monde des humains.

 **" Oh. "** Fut tout ce que Renji répondit avant de s'en aller, les souvenirs et la tristesse refaisaient surface.

(...)

Plus tard dans la journée, il se décida à rendre visite à Rukia dans sa division. Il la trouva avec Kiyone. Il la salua et ils finirent tout les deux par aller dans son bureau.

 **" Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir Renji ? "** Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait déjà à remplir de la paperasse.

 **" Eh bien... "** Il hésitait à le lui dire. Il était venu pour cela, mais en voyant son l'état dans lequel elle était, il hésitait encore plus. Rukia leva les yeux vers lui, avant de soupirer. Elle lâcha sa plume avant de croiser les bras sur le bureau pour regarder Renji correctement.

 **" Je ne suis pas en sucre."** Justement. Ces temps-ci, c'est comme si elle était en sucre.

 **" LecapitaineHitsugaya,RangikuetHinamorisontpartisdanslemondedeshumains. "** Déblata-t-il à toute vitesse.

 **" Quoi ? "**

 **" La capitaine Hitsugaya, Rangiku et Hinamori sont partis dans le monde des humains. "** Dit-il plus lentement. Il en lui fallut pas longtemps pour regretter ses mots puisque le visage de la Kuchiki se décomposa.

(...)

Yuzu était assise sur le canapé quand on sonna à la porte. Mais avant de pouvoir atteindre l'entrée, Karin ouvrit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

 **" Salut Karin. "** Dit un des deux "intrus". Celle-ci ne leur répondit pas étant donné quelle ne parlait presque plus du tout.

La Kurosaki se poussa sur le côté, comme pour s'effacer, et laissa rentrer les deux personnes. Yuzu arriva quelques secondes après que la porte n'ait été fermée. Elle eut peur quand la porte claqua.

 **" Mais... "** Murmura-t-elle.

 _Rukia_ et _Renji_ regardèrent les deux sœurs quelques secondes avant de se lancer un regard. Une heure plus tard, alors que Toshiro, Karin, Rukia, Yuzu, Renji, Rangiku et Momo étaient dans le salon. Les deux nouveaux venus avaient bien compris ce qu'il se passait, et l'étant dans lequel était les deux sœurs de la famille Kurosaki. Karin ne parlait plus et avait presque constamment l'air d'un zombie tandis que Yuzu, elle, avait simplement peur de tout et n'était plus joyeuse comme avant. Sauf que Karin aussi, était observatrice. Elle avait bien vite remarqué l'état, tout aussi pitoyable de Rukia. Différent mais pitoyable au même niveau. Karin détourna les yeux de Rukia quand Toshiro l'appela.

 **" Tu m'as demandé de te prévenir quand il serait trois heure. "** La prévient-il.

Elle hocha la tête comme pour le remercier avant de se lever. Elle marcha jusqu'à Yuzu et la prit par le bras. Elles sortirent toutes deux de la maison et marchèrent en direction du cimetière. Une fois arrivées, Yuzu sortit une fleure blanche de sa veste et la déposa sur la tombe de sa défunte mère adorée. Elle s'abaissa et joignit ses mains. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux avant de commencer à prier. Karin ne fit rien de tout ça, elle se contenta de rester debout derrière sa sœur et de regarder fixement la tombe. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, puisque qu'elle avait déjà tout dit à sa mère la dernière fois qu'elle était venue.

C'est environ trente minutes plus tard, qu'elles sont finalement rentrées chez elle.

(...)

Karin et Yuzu venaient à peine de partir quand Toshiro prit la parole.

 **" Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? "** Il avait enfin pu leur demander.

 **" Nous sommes passé comme ça. "** Dit Renji en haussant les épaules.

 **" Je dois aller au toilette. "** Dit Rukia d'une voix neutre avant de se lever.

 **" Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ? "** Demanda gentiment Momo.

 **" N-Non ça va. "** Répondit-elle, la voix un peu tremblante avant sortir de la pièce.

La discussion continua au rez-de-chaussée alors que Rukia montait sur la première marche d'escalier. A chaque marches, un souvenirs lui remontait en tête et à chaque fois, une larme perlait au coin de ses yeux. Arrivée au milieu des escaliers, elle s'arrêta entièrement et ferma les yeux. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et ré-ouvrit les yeux. Elle eut finit de monter les escaliers quelques secondes plus tard. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la première porte. Elle posa la paume de sa main sur la poignée avant de légèrement l'abaisser, sans aucun bruit. La porte s'ouvrit et une odeur de renfermé arrive jusqu'au nez de la Kuchiki. Elle fit un pas, puis encore un autre dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle marcha jusqu'au lit où elle s'assit sur le bord, à ses côtés.

 **" Je... Je suis désolée de ne pas être venu te voir avant. "** Dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'autre immobile sur les draps. C'était vrai. Elle n'était encore jamais venu le voir, alors qu'il était couché là depuis déjà trois mois, encore en vie. Personne ne savait s'il allait finir par se réveiller, on savait juste qu'il était vivant. Ou plutôt, plus ou moins vivant. **" Réveilles-toi vite. Ça commence à faire long et tu ne saurais même pas imaginer dans quel état sont tes sœurs. "** Continua-t-elle. Elle avait décidée de faire comme les humains. En se basant sur leur théorie, peut-être qu'il se réveillerait en l'entendant lui parler. Elle ne le savait pas, elle voulait juste essayer. **" Tu manques à beaucoup de gens, avant de venir, Renji et moi sommes allés prendre des nouvelles des autres. Tatsuki s'occupe d'Orihime, personne n'a plus vu Chad depuis un bon moment déjà, Keigo pleure, bien que je ne sois pas sûr que se soit vrai ou faux, toute la journée à côté de Mizuiro et pour Uryû, à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Mais tout le monde a hâte que tu reviennes, on t'attend tous. "** Elle ferma les yeux. **" D'après Urahara, tu es toujours en vie. Il disait que tu devais te réveiller dans les deux semaines mais ça fait maintenant trois mois. Il faudrait vraiment que tu commences à te bouger là... "** Elle commençait à être un peu en rogne. Rukia soupira avant de se relever. Elle marcha jusqu'au placard où elle logeaient de temps en temps. Elle l'ouvrit en faisant coulisser la porte. Elle passa sa tête à l'intérieur, rien n'avait changé. Rien n'avait bougé de place. Elle eut un petit sourire sur ses lèvre fines et tendit le bras vers le fond de l'armoire. Les Chappy's qu'elle avait gravé dans le bois étaient toujours intacte. L'un de ses dessins, représentait Ichigo et Rukia en Shinigami avec Kon à leur côté. Kon, où est-il passé celui-là d'ailleurs ? Peut-être était-il redevenu Bostaf... Elle passa un doigt sur le dessin en souriant. Cela lui rappelait de bon souvenirs.

 **" Rukia ? "** Elle se retourna, les yeux écarquillés. Elle n'y croyait pas.

 **" Ichigo ? "**


	4. Merci

Je sais que ça a été une courte histoire, et donc une courte aventure pour moi aussi, mais je tiens vraiment à dire merci à ceux et celles qui ont été là et qui sont toujours là. :)

Pour la suite de l'histoire, à vous de l'inventer, ^^

A bientôt.

xLisa


End file.
